Dandelion
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Aku akan menjadi angin yang membawa Dandelion untuk pergi ke manapun. Aku kan selamanya menjadi topanganmu, karna itu berhentilah bersedih/SakuIno friendship


Masashi Kishimoto*Naruto

Dandelion

By Pink Uchiha

.

.

"Ino-chan?" gadis dengan surai merah muda itu menatap nanar sosok gadis cilik yang tengah menatap kosong jendela di mana terdapat taman rumah sakit yang tampak sepi. Ia tatap nanar gadis cilik itu yang terus termenung sejak hari kemarin.

"Ino-chan?" ia kembali memanggil, namun sosok Ino tak juga berpaling. "Aku datang lagi…" ujarnya.

Ino tak menyahut, tetap menatap kosong jendela dengan temaraman langit sore.

Sakura, nama gadis cilik itu, seumuran dengan Ino dan telah menjadi sahabat sehidup sematinya sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sakura menatap miris sahabatnya yang tengah terpuruk, setahunya, Ino takkan seperti ini, Ino yang dulu akan selalu ceria. Namun berbeda dengan kini…

Keceriaannya seolah telah terenggut…

"Aku membawa kue-kue. Ini titipan dari teman-teman…" ujar Sakura. "Sasuke-kun juga menitipkan kue buat Ino-chan lho!" celetuknya dengan nada seceria mungkin. Namun senyum lebarnya lenyap kala Ino tetap terdiam bagai patung.

"Ino-chan…?" panggil Sakura lagi. Tangan kecilnya meletakkan bungkusan berisi beberapa kue warna-warni yang ia dapat dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Sakura menatap dinding putih yang menjadi tempat sahabat kecilnya itu dirawat.

Masih melekat kuat dalam angannya, ketika ia dan Ino masih bercanda ria, berlarian bersama ketika pulang sekolah. Semuanya tetap normal dan bahagia sampai sebuah musibah terjadi. Ino kecelakaan ketika mencoba menyelamatkan seorang balita yang hampir saja tertabrak mobil. Karena kejadian itu, saat ini Ino harus kehilangan kedua kakinya.

Sakura menghela nafas, suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan ketika mengingat hal itu. ia merasa tak berguna karena tak bisa menemani Ino di saat kejadian naas itu terjadi. Tak bisa banyak membantu Ino. Dan kini yang bisa ia lakukan hanya datang setiap hari ke ruangan tempat Ino berada. Ketika gadis pirang itu terpuruk, Sakura mencoba tuk terus ada di sisinya.

"Kau tahu tentang Dandelion, Ino-chan?" tanya Sakura bermonolog. "Dandelion di padang bunga di atas bukit mulai bermekaran. Kapas-kapas putihnya mulai melayang di udara dan terbang terbawa angin ke manapun."

Ino tak juga menyahut. Ia tetap terdiam. "Anak-anak Dandelion terbang terbawa angin, mereka dengan gagah berani dan tanpa patah semangat terus terbang menuju tempat baru untuk berkembang." Sakura mengulum senyum. "Padahal, mereka tahu, ketika mereka telah tumbuh menjadi Dandelion yang sempurna, mereka pasti akan rusak dan harus kembali berusaha untuk tumbuh di tempat yang baru!" Sakura menoleh kepada Ino. "Bagaimana menurutmu Ino-chan?" tanyanya.

Ino tak juga menyahut, hanya terdiam bagai boneka porselen.

Sakura melangkah dan berdiri di depan Ino, tepat di hadapannya sehingga menghalangi sepasang manik aqua itu untuk menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Angin bertiup memanikan kelambu putih. Sakura menggaruk pipinya dengan senyum kecil, "Ne, aku tahu ceritaku tentang Dandelion sangat tidak nyambung." Ia merapatkan kedua tangannya di paha. "Tapi… intinya, aku ingin kau kuat, Ino-chan!"

Manik aqua Ino yang sebelumnya tampak kosong kini bergerak dan menatap intens manik klorofil Sakura. namun bibir pucatnya tetap terkantup. "Rasa sakit yang Ino rasakan, mungkin aku tidak merasakannya… tapi… aku akan menjadi angin yang selalu menopangmu seperti angin yang membantu Dandelion untuk melangkah ke tempat yang baru!"

Tiba-tiba setetes airmata terjun dari manik Ino. Sakura tersenyum lembut dan menghapusnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sa-Sakura… su-sungguh kau takkan meninggalkanku, walau aku… cacat?" ujar Ino lirih dengan suara bergetar. Tangisnya mulai pecah perlahan. Sakura tersenyum lembut dan berbisik pelan di telinga sahabatnya.

"Aku akan menjadi angin yang akan selalu bersama Dandelion ke manapun ia pergi…"

.

.

Fin!

Fic singkat penyalur stress. Gomen kalo gaje, saya juga sadar banget kalo penjelasan soal Dandelion sama keterpurukannya Ino ga nyambung banget. Tapi ya… sudahlah XD

See ya XD


End file.
